


Snow Dream

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, Fluff, It's 7900 actually, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: 有关下雪天的两只猫黏黏糊糊谈恋爱小甜饼。（是猫！四条腿着地的那种！）
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap
Kudos: 5





	Snow Dream

午后，雪已经停了。万物在低温下寂静无声。积雪将整个庭院深深掩埋。

银灰色的缅因猫蜷缩在起居室地毯边的竹筐里做梦。壁炉里的火焰映着落地窗外的白雪熊熊燃烧。Munkustrap的思绪慵懒地浸泡在有一整个浴缸那么多的牛奶里，梦境如此温暖，香甜——直到有什么又冷又湿的东西在他脸上磨蹭。肯定是谁的舌头。

“Munk，起床啦。”一个小小的声音在他耳边响起。

Munkustrap没有睁开眼睛。他用前爪挡住脸，更深地把自己埋进厚实的软垫里。

脖颈处传来一阵冰凉。这一次的舌头舔得更急切，而且毫不客气。他舔的方向反了。留恋着梦中热牛奶的Munkustrap心想。他是故意的。

但是这没有打扰到他的午觉。Munkustrap伸直了前腿，轻易就摸到身旁一样毛茸茸的活物。没错。另一只猫。他试图把他揽过来——即使闭着眼，往自己怀里的方向揽总不会有错。

但是对方敏捷地绕开了。Munkustrap的前掌只碰到一片光滑的短毛。

果然是我的小晚礼服猫。他依然把自己埋在软垫里。我的Mistoffelees。Munkustrap满意地想。

Munkustrap和Mistoffelees的第一次会面是在一个美丽的秋日。他像以往一样穿过层层栅栏，矮下身子钻过花园挡板下熟悉的豁口。绝大多数情况下，他和Rum Tum Tugger每天都会见面。这个街区是他们的地盘。

Tugger已经有两天没有来拜访过他了。而Munkustrap不认为他弟弟的主人也在同一时刻钓到了同样的新鲜鲑鱼回家。但这没有关系。确认过自己的肚皮无法再装下任何一块鲜美紧致的橘红色鱼肉之后，Munkustrap决定自己去找Tugger。

他的四只脚都踩上了Tugger家的草坪。无需抽动鼻子，Munkustrap就闻到了金黄色缅因猫的气味。但那里面还夹杂了一丝露珠般清冽的、酸酸的味道，分辨不出来源。

Munkustrap警觉地皱起眉。这里有其他的猫？

他看到了Tugger。从庭院入口处的信箱旁转了出来。翘着那根金黄色的大尾巴——等一下，Tugger身后还有一只晚礼服猫。有那么一瞬间Munkustrap以为自己看错了。那只猫太小了。他看上去只有Tugger一半大。

Munkustrap松了一口气。这么小的一只猫，即使是入侵者也丝毫不值得他担心。

他晃了晃脑袋，准备起跑。他会像以往一样和Tugger撞个满怀，在草地上滚上几圈，顺便测试一下他俩的搏斗能力有没有退步。但是那只晚礼服猫立刻退后了几步，压低身体，对着Munkustrap充满敌意地露出尖牙，浑身的短毛都竖了起来。尽管这样并没有让他看上去大了多少。Munkustrap及时在扑倒Tugger的最后一秒钟前停了下来。

晚礼服猫警惕地瞪圆了眼睛。那双眼睛的颜色就像明亮的黄宝石。Munkustrap觉得他听到了对方喉咙里隐约传出来的低沉嗬嗬声。

“你背后这个漂亮的小朋友是谁？”

他尽量让自己的声音听起来柔和可靠。这只小猫看起来和Tugger关系不错。

他弟弟咧开嘴笑了：“我们家新来的成员。他叫Mistoffelees。”

Munkustrap皱起鼻子。

Tugger显然知道他想说什么：“是啊，所以我这两天没去找你。不过你也没有来找我啊。”

Munkustrap假装抬起爪子挠耳朵，擦掉黏在嘴角边那丝不存在的银色鲑鱼皮。他看见Mistoffelees把头别了过去。空气中有焦躁不安的电火花。

Tugger转过身对着小小的晚礼服猫低语了几句。他在解释。Munkustrap听到了类似“我哥哥”“住在咱们家隔壁的隔壁”的话。Mistoffelees的短毛变得不那么直立了，但向后撇着的一对耳朵始终紧绷。他耳朵的形状真好看。

Munkustrap主动向Mistoffelees探过头去。晚礼服猫打了个哆嗦，但还是小心地嗅了嗅他。两只猫谨慎地交换着对方的气味。对。是苦橙，还有克里曼丁红橘。Munkustrap在心中记下。Mistoffelees的味道清晰明快，像一个清冷的记号。

他突然很想舔舔他的脸颊。很多初次见面的猫都会这么做，但也有很多不那么热情洋溢的猫不会。Mistoffelees显然不属于前者。Munkustrap凑了上去。晚礼服猫迅速地躲开了。

但他这次没有后退。Mistoffelees只是往Tugger身边靠了靠，抽动着鼻子，抬起下巴，上下打量着Munkustrap。

啊，competitive。Munkustrap在心中评价道。可是他就连躲开自己的动作都那么优雅。

Munkustrap迷迷糊糊地想，谁能相信现在下死命舔他的也是同一个Mistoffelees呢？

“快起来啦。”

“不要……”他总算发出了一点沙哑的声音，“跟我一起睡……”

突然从腰间传来的凉意让Munkustrap打了个激灵。Mistoffelees用力推了他一把。竹筐翻倒了。好在它是圆形的，Munkustrap只是顺势滚到了地上。他还没来得及叫出声，就被爬上来的Mistoffelees压住了肚子。天啊，Mistoffelees刚才去了哪里？把他自己搞得这么湿漉漉的？

“不准再睡啦！”

湿润的气息随着话音吹进Munkustrap的耳朵。银灰色的缅因猫仰面躺在地毯上。如果不是Mistoffelees身上湿冷得让他好奇又担心，Munkustrap很愿意就这么被他压在身上继续躺下去。

至少现在是Mistoffelees往自己身上扑，而不是自己在拼命追他。

“别跑！Mistoffelees！别跑了！”Munkustrap大声叫道。

栅栏另一侧的晚礼服猫停住了。过了好一会儿，Mistoffelees才把身体慢慢转过来。但他依然谨慎地和将头伸进了栅栏之间的Munkustrap保持着一尺以上的距离。

“Tugger不在家。”

“我知道。”

Munkustrap思考着。现在就坦白“我是来找你的”恐怕不太合适。

晚礼服猫警惕地又往后退了一点。

“别跑，拜托了。如果你害怕的话，我就站在这儿。”

Mistoffelees的耳朵抖动了一下。他果然站住了，而且伸长了脖颈。

“我才没有害怕。”

没有关系，你害怕的样子也可爱。Munkustrap竭力不让这句话脱口而出。

“主人不在家，你不出去玩的吗？”他想了想，“没有探索过这个街区？”

Mistoffelees摇头。“Tugger前几天带我认了认路。但是他不能总是带着我玩，他……还有别的事要做。他很忙的。”

Munkustrap实在没忍住大声笑了起来。“我还是第一次听到‘Tugger出门搞母猫’这项活动被这么委婉地表达出来。”

Mistoffelees的耳朵立了起来，脸迅速地红了一下。他胸前的白毛像一大团蓬松可口的奶油。晚礼服猫的毛色原来都这么好看吗？

不，也许好看的只是Mistoffelees而已。

“不用替他不好意思。就连这条街上的议员都知道Tugger喜欢到处勾搭母猫。”

Mistoffelees窘迫的表情很可爱。但Munkustrap不想让他太过不安。

“我一点都不忙。愿意让我陪你说话吗？”

Mistoffelees迟疑地点了点头，视线一直没有离开Munkustrap的脸。他收起两条后腿，端正地坐好，还把尾巴也绕了过来，轻轻搭在并排安放好的两只前爪上——Tugger这辈子都做不出来这个动作。Munkustrap立刻忘记了自己的脑袋和身体还分居在栅栏内外两侧。如果这时候有其他的猫路过，肯定会觉得他滑稽得不可思议。

随他们看去吧。Munkustrap在脑子的某一个角落里模糊地想。爱怎么看怎么看。

他问起Mistoffelees被Tugger的主人收养之前生活在哪里。

“救助站。”晚礼服猫的声音有点颤抖。

原来如此。这就解释了在刚见到自己的时候Mistoffelees为什么那么警惕。Munkustrap想要跑过去抱住他，然后用力舔一舔的冲动又涌了上来。可怜的Mistoffelees。他不应该被这样对待。

“你出生在街上吗？”Munkustrap小心翼翼地问。

Mistoffelees用力摇头。

“我最开始也是家猫。”

Munkustrap在心里挑起了眉毛。或许是个伤心的故事。但Mistoffelees看上去还不准备详细地向他讲述。那就下次吧。他们以后有的是时间。

Mistoffelees似乎期待Munkustrap能打破沉默。这不是很困难。他和Tugger在这里生活了那么长时间。Munkustrap清了清嗓子。他讲起街心公园中伫立着的那棵枝繁叶茂的高大橡树，无论是粗糙的树皮还是枝干生长的位置都无比合适猫咪攀爬，他和Tugger经常趴在上面看一下午风景；转过两座房子后的街角有一家餐厅，只要跳到他们的外墙上划拉几下窗户，服务员就会出来送给他们一盘加了番茄乳酪的意大利面。Tugger通常还会多得到一个蛋卷冰淇淋。他还一定要人家举在手里喂他；如果一直往西走，就会看到一个码头。那里的渔民很乐意在杀鱼的时候丢给他们几片镶嵌着颤巍巍白色脂肪的新鲜鱼肉——

Mistoffelees安静地听着，偶尔会在Munkustrap停下来的时候小声提出问题。他始终在注视着自己。Munkustrap忽然意识到。他说过的每一句话，Mistoffelees都在认真地听，并且很可能都记在了心里。还从来没有猫会这么认真地听自己说话。Munkustrap感到耳朵似乎有点发热。

“我们这里很安全，居民也很友善。唯一要注意的就是一只姜红色的公猫，隔三差五地会来挑衅。他还挺强壮的，不是那么好对付，”Munkustrap突然觉得应该快速略过Macavity的部分。他不应该一上来就让Mistoffelees担忧。“我和Tugger每次都能赶跑他。不用怕。如果你不小心遇到了他——”

“我不害怕任何事情。” Mistoffelees轻声说。

哦？Munkustrap转了转眼珠，“可是你害怕我。”

Mistoffelees的脸果然又红了起来。“我没有害怕你。”

“你一看到我就跑。”

“不是！我刚才只是……紧张。”他说出最后一个词时的声音细微得难以听清，“而且，我现在，不紧张了。”

Munkustrap不得不再一次抑制住自己想要快乐地整个儿挤进栅栏的冲动。

“这是不是意味着我下一次还可以来找你？”

“你要走了吗？”

不，他不想走。他不仅不想走，还想现在就搬家，住到Tugger家里来。反正他们家房子那么大，他们家人也很喜欢他——但他看到Mistoffelees身后的晚霞颜色越来越重，将他的轮廓都镀上了玫瑰色的光辉。他得回去迎接下班的主人了。

“我明天会再来的。我是说——如果你不介意的话。”

Mistoffelees点点头。

“我明天一定来。”Munkustrap想也不想地保证道。

他后退着想要离开栅栏，脑袋“咚”地一声撞到了挡板。Mistoffelees的眼睛猛然睁大了。好在Munkustrap及时忍住了惊叫。

“还有一件事。”他不动声色地拉伸了一下脖颈。脖子有点僵硬，回去之后可能需要主人好好揉一揉，“下一次我来的时候，可以允许我把整个身体都放到栅栏里面和你聊天吗？

Mistoffelees低下了头。Munkustrap发誓他看到他笑了。

“你一整天都待在这里睡觉吗？外面都下雪了。”

“我知道今天下雪了……”Munkustrap总算睁开了眼睛。他伸出前掌又想去够Mistoffelees。

“快起来！”

Munkustrap咕哝着翻身站了起来。“Misto，你刚才干什么去了？”

融化的雪水顺着晚礼服猫的毛尖滴落在地毯上。看到这个景象的Munkustrap只想立刻把Mistoffelees按到壁炉边上烤火，然后把他全身上下舔一遍。

然而晚礼服猫无所谓地抖了抖自己的毛。“跟我出去嘛。”

“你是没有见过下雪的小猫咪吗？” Munkustrap笑了起来。

Mistoffelees的脸立刻涨红了。

“我开玩笑的。你没有那么小。”Munkustrap想要去舔他脸颊两侧还挂着水珠的毛。但Mistoffelees一甩头就避开了。他瞪着Munkustrap。

糟糕。Munkustrap立刻反应了过来。Mistoffelees肯定以为他忘了。

“我当然记得！你第一次看到雪的那天。”

以及他和Mistoffelees相处之路上的里程碑式突破。

Munkustrap可以随意出入Tugger的家。但他并不打算一上来就告诉Mistoffelees这一点。可爱的小晚礼服仍然把这座房子当成需要他保卫的领地。就像他们的关系一样。Munkustrap每前来拜访一次，就会得到更进一步的允许。这种稳步前进的节奏让Munkustrap相当满意。比如现在。

Munkustrap假装自己并不熟悉这间客厅。而Mistoffelees也假装这是Munkustrap第一次踏足这里。得到他一本正经的同意后，银灰色的缅因猫才跳上那个现在由Mistoffelees和Tugger一起分享的猫爬架，把自己安放在白棕绳缠绕成的大圆盘里。

今天的Mistoffelees在和他聊天的时候仿佛有点心不在焉。Munkustrap并不在意。这样有一搭没一搭地说话，意味着他可以在这里待上更长的时间。不对，只要能跟Mistoffelees说话，怎么样他都喜欢。

“外面是不是下雪了？”

Munkustrap对下雪不是很有兴趣。但Mistoffelees的声音里有着少见的激动。Munkustrap从猫爬架上一跃而下。Mistoffelees已经跑到了落地窗边。

窗外的世界被染成了白色。鹅毛一样的雪花在空中到处飘飞下坠。Mistoffelees的眼中头一次流露出急切的渴望。

“想出去看看吗？”Munkustrap看到他的目光转向了自己。

Mistoffelees使劲点头。两只猫一起向走廊飞奔——其实飞奔的只有Mistoffelees。Munkustrap只需要让步伐稍微大一点、跟在Mistoffelees后面就好了。比起下雪，因为下雪而激动的小晚礼服猫更让他兴奋。

他们停在走廊的门口。再向外一步就是通往庭院的台阶了。Mistoffelees看着被雪盖住的台阶，抬起他的右前掌，犹疑着不敢放下去。

他回头看了Munkustrap一眼。

“踩踩看。”Munkustrap尽最大可能地鼓励他。

Mistoffelees深吸了一口气，轻轻把右前掌踩在了那层薄薄的积雪上。但他立即把它收了回来。

“怎么了？”Munkustrap慌忙问。

“好凉。”

Mistoffelees举起右掌。他的爪间沾上了白色的雪花。

Munkustrap低头看着台阶上那个小小的爪印。洁白的地毯在他们面前无边无际地铺开，除了那个黑色的圆形三角，还有它上方四个小小的黑色椭圆。爪印紧挨着门框。

银灰色的缅因猫笑了起来。“这个爪印很好地记录了一次失败的尝试。”

Mistoffelees红着脸抖了抖爪缝里的雪。但他没有抖掉。Munkustrap看着他局促的表情，心里突然有什么东西抓挠得发痒。他凑了过去，伸出舌头，开始舔Mistoffelees的前掌。

晚礼服猫没有动，在那里僵硬地举着。他爪缝里的雪尝起来甜丝丝的。

“好了，好了，已经没有雪了……”Mistoffelees小声说。但是Munkustrap没有停下。他一遍遍地舔着，舌头上的倒刺温柔地卷过那个三角形的灰色肉垫。晚礼服猫的爪子下面其余四个小肉垫是粉红色的。

Munkustrap半闭起眼睛。他也不知道自己在干什么。Mistoffelees可能马上会给他一巴掌。但是，感谢上帝，他终于舔到Mistoffelees了。耶！

他的舌头突然扑了个空。Mistoffelees收回了前掌。糟了，他要打我了。紧接着，有什么东西结结实实地扎进了Munkustrap的怀里——他吓了一跳。自己没有精神错乱吧？这是真的吗？今天星期几？

但这是真的。Mistoffelees的声音闷闷地从他的胸前传出来，“我说了不要舔我了……”

在这一瞬间里涌进脑海的东西实在太多了。现在轮到Munkustrap僵硬得无法动弹。他现在能动吗？动了的话Mistoffelees是不是就会跑掉？他跑掉了之后还会回来吗？自己应该怎么办？他能舔他的头顶吗？Mistoffelees耳朵尖上的绒毛一抖一抖的——不行，Mistoffelees说不要我舔他——

MIstoffelees抬起头，澄黄色的眼睛晶莹透亮。他看着Munkustrap目瞪口呆的脸，突然间变得比他所见过的任何时刻都还要紧张。

“没关系！你可以继续！”Munkustrap的脑子总算转了起来。他赶在Mistoffelees说出任何东西之前截断他的话。“我一点都不介意！我很高兴你这么做！非常高兴！别害怕——不对，我是说别紧张！我知道你什么都不怕——”

Mistoffelees重新把头埋进了Munkustrap的怀里，用力蹭了蹭。Munkustrap只恨现在不能分裂出一个自己在旁边大喊大叫。天啊，Mistoffelees在蹭他！他在蹭他！他的鼻子！他的三角形的、黑色的鼻尖正埋在他的胸口——完了，今天自己出门之前有没有打理胸前的毛？全身的毛？都舔过两遍了吗？Munkustrap想给昨晚的自己一耳光。早知道，昨天主人心血来潮要给他洗澡的时候他就不应该藏起来！那个沐浴露的味道肯定比自己现在闻起来香……

Mistoffelees忽然离开了Munkustrap，后退几步露出一个害羞的微笑。

“想不想看这个？”

“什么？”除了晚礼服猫的脸庞，Munkustrap现在什么都看不到。

但是——有一小撮雪花旋转着从台阶上升了起来，像一小股细碎的、慢悠悠的龙卷风。它们越升越高，最后移动到了Munkustrap的正上空。他仰起头。“这是什么？”

“Presto！”

雪花突然纷纷扬扬地大把落下。

“这是什么？”他惊讶地看着Mistoffelees。

“你喜欢吗？”晚礼服猫带着得意的表情问。但Munkustrap确信自己看到了一丝熟悉的紧张。

“当然。”

Mistoffelees眨了一下眼睛。“魔法。”

当然。Munkustrap想。魔法。从我见到他的第一天开始，一切就充满了魔法。

“你不是怕冷吗？”Munkustrap不理解Mistoffelees一定要把自己叫起来陪他出门的举动。但他当然会答应他。他会答应他的一切要求。

Mistoffelees已经向后院跑去。Munkustrap跟着他一前一后穿过了门上的猫洞。即使是已经换上了冬季长毛的Munkustrap，在落进厚厚的积雪时也情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。

“想要我陪你玩雪吗？”

Mistoffelees摇摇头。这个小小的一方世界里只有不受打扰的洁白，宁静得仿佛不属于伦敦，甚至不属于人间。“看，”他小声说，抬起一只前掌，指向前方。

起初Munkustrap只看到了一个凸出的雪团。于是他向前走了几步。

他的呼吸忽然变得格外困难。

那不是雪球，而是用雪做的一个雕像。他不知道Mistoffelees是怎么做到的……也许又是魔法。那个雕像还不到自己体型的一半大。但是……

那是他。Munkustrap。千真万确。

Mistoffelees用雪堆出了一个他。他就端坐在那里，后腿收起，前爪并拢，毛茸茸的大尾巴绕过来搭在爪子上面。是Mistoffelees自己最喜欢的姿势。Munkustrap甚至看到了他用冰凌做的细细的胡须。他没有漏掉缅因猫身上的每一道花纹，包括他耳朵尖上的两簇高耸的长毛。

“这真是……太美妙了……”Munkustrap觉得自己失去了语言能力，“我……我值得吗？”

“当然啦。”Mistoffelees在他身后说。

“如果你也在这里就好了。”他的声音干涩。

Mistoffelees走到了Munkustrap的旁边，和他并肩站立。

“我是说你的雕像。如果我们俩在一起……”

“那里面也有我。”Mistoffelees忽然低下头，小声说。

Munkustrap感觉神智恢复了一些。他眯起眼睛，看着Mistoffelees，“你在哪里呀？”

Mistoffelees只是把脑袋更深地垂了下去。

Munkustrap走到雕像跟前。Mistoffelees连自己脖子上的项圈都完美地复刻了上去。噢，不。

他瞪大了眼睛。他觉得自己的心已经融化了。

那个铭牌。他的铭牌。那里本来写的是他家的地址，告知这个街区里的所有居民，所有猫，所有狗，这个世界上所有的一切生物，他，Munkustrap，“属于32 Wincott St London 01”。

他仿佛听到Mistoffelees在身旁小声地念那行字。

现在那个铭牌上写着：“ **也** 属于Mistoffelees” 。

Munkustrap转身就抱住了他的脖子。他们深陷进了积雪中。Mistoffelees被他压在下面，睁大眼睛看着他。他的身体软绵绵的，毫无反抗。被翻起的雪花落在他的脸上。他忍不住瑟缩了一下。

不行，这里太冷了。Munkustrap还保留着一点清醒。而且Mistoffelees刚才已经在外面待了很久。他立刻放开他。“快点，我们进屋去。”

“可是……”

“他们不会来后院的。雕像可以放很久很久。”Munkustrap催促着他。他恨不得直接叼着他的后颈把他带回屋里。

空旷的客厅从未显得如此温馨。Mistoffelees小心地靠近壁炉感受火焰的温暖。但Munkustrap随后就把他推倒在了地毯上。

“Munk！”

“我可不想让你感冒。”

Munkustrap开始用力舔他平坦的肚子。那里的毛湿得结成了一绺一绺。他真的想快点把Mistoffelees弄干。好吧，至少眼下是的。

晚礼服猫在他的舌头下痒得忍不住扭动起来。Munkustrap舔完了他的四肢内侧，继续向上舔他胸前那片奶油色的毛。然后他舔到了他的脖颈。

“我的下巴又没有湿……”Mistoffelees抗议道。但他还是情不自禁地从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

Munkustrap停住了。有一样一直在他心里滚动、而他不敢确定的东西，此刻突然变得十分真实。

“我爱你。”

Mistoffelees缩起脖子。他看着他，点点头。

晚礼服猫的虹膜是金黄色的，漆黑的瞳孔扩大了。那里面有Munkustrap的影子。

“那你说你也爱我嘛。”

Mistoffelees把脸别了过去。“你又不是不知道……”

“你告诉我嘛——”

“我不。”

“我想听你说嘛——”

Mistoffelees扭过头。他的脸现在涨得通红。“我……我好像感冒了，说不出话。”

然后他湿润的鼻尖就碰到了Munkustrap的鼻尖。他们轻轻地、长久地磨蹭着。Munkustrap听到Mistoffelees咻咻的气息在他的亲吻之下颤抖。他不知道他们亲了多久。

“我想去睡觉。”Munkustrap挨着Mistoffelees的耳朵说。

“去呀。”

“我想和你一起睡。”

“我不困……”

“可是我想和你一起睡——你和我一起睡——好不好——”

“……好。”

Munkustrap立即从地上弹了起来。他把软垫从竹筐里叼出来拖到壁炉旁边。它的大小够他们俩一起躺上去。

晚礼服猫一脸不情愿地走了过来，紧接着就被Munkustrap按倒在了垫子上。他把Mistoffelees紧紧圈在了怀里。Munkustrap觉得自己可以就此长眠在壁炉旁。

Mistoffelees嘟囔道：“我不能待太久，主人回来看到家里没有猫——”

“你们家只有Tugger的时候他也每天都在外面晃荡。不用担心。”Munkustrap把Mistoffelees的头往怀里又按了按，舔着他的耳朵。“他又出门了？”

Mistoffelees点点头。

“这个季节……希望等春天到了他别带回一窝小猫来。”

“他不会的啦。”Mistoffelees小声说。

搂着Mistoffelees的喜悦和身旁炉火的暖意都让Munkustrap觉得自己的头脑又不太清醒了。他喃喃道：“那什么时候可以让我上你呀？”

即使看不见Mistoffelees的脸，他也感到怀里的猫浑身都僵硬了。

“我们交配又不会生小猫。”

Mistoffelees不安地挣扎了一下。

“你会不会给我生小猫啊？”

“……”

“你什么时候给我生小猫啊？”

Mistoffelees猛地把脑袋深深插进了Munkustrap的长毛里。

想象着Mistoffelees羞愤的表情，Munkustrap偷偷笑了起来。他更紧地抱住了晚礼服猫的脖子，安然闭上眼睛。

** Bonus 1 **

Rum Tum Tugger觉得他哥哥自从和Mistoffelees谈恋爱之后就时不时地变得不对劲了。

他已经习惯了Mistoffelees偶尔童心未泯，把自己或者Munkustrap的大尾巴当成围巾绕在脖子上，或是在Munkustrap又说了什么厚颜无耻的话之后追着他的尾巴就咬。

这没有什么。

但是，Munkustrap？

早已成年，身强力壮，守护着整个街区，单枪匹马就能逐走Macavity的Munkustrap？

昨天Mistoffelees气呼呼地对着他随便比划了一个开枪的手势，他竟然就配合地“咚”一声向后倒了下去，还发出了被打中的惨叫声？

在猫爬架顶端围观了整个过程的Tugger恍惚间以为他哥哥的脑子出了问题。

但这还不够可怕。

今天下午，三只猫都在起居室里待着。Tugger躺在角落的猫窝里小憩。Mistoffelees坐在地板上看书。Munkustrap趴在书旁边看Mistoffelees。

Tugger对着储藏室里摞了半面墙那么高的罐头发誓，他听到Munkustrap突然说了一句“所以我们要生几只小猫呀？”

他猛然睁开眼睛，看到Mistoffelees狠狠地推了一下Munkustrap的额头。

现在Tugger觉得脑子出了问题的或许是他自己。

** Bonus 2 **

在一周之内听到Munkustrap三次向Mistoffelees问起生小猫的事情之后，Tugger终于成功地确认了自己的精神状况并没有问题。他趁Mistoffelees不在的时候找到了Munkustrap。

“老哥，你知道Misto的魔法潜力是没有限制的吗？”

“什么意思？”

“记得住在码头排水管附近的那只老母猫吗？生下来就有一条后腿瘫痪的那只？上个月我领着Misto去拜访了她，第二天她的腿就能走路了！”

“啊？”

“所以我很担心。你天天缠着Misto说你想要他给你生小猫——”

“抱歉，我不是那个意思。但是你不觉得他窘迫得要死的样子实在很可爱吗？”

“我是说Misto搞不好真的能给你生出来！”

“啊？？？”

“你也不想让Misto怀孕对吧？”

“我想想——”

“MUNKUSTRAP！”

“我们的主人应该不会介意Misto有孩子的。又不是养不起——”

“……你他妈就没想过怀孕的还有可能是你吗！”

“为什么会是我？”

“我们神奇的Mistoffelees不是每次都能控制住他的魔法的！”

“……Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Munk家的地址来源于2019电影版设定


End file.
